Bite Me
by Cobra Starfish
Summary: What if Edward wasn't the silent, weird, vampire? What if he was the most popular human guy in school? What happens when the ferocious vampire Bella lays her eyes on him...
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen. Argh. I wish I could just... bite that kid and get it over with. His smells so... alluring, so soft. It makes me sigh and try to control my temper. I have to control myself, though. With all these humans around, I could cause a scene, even if most people would think they dreamt it. Old, stupid, Bella Swan, the ex-chief's daughter (it took them some time to realize he's actually dead, though.), the innocent girl with the best grades. ("Poor girl, what a great loss!") Huh. If they only knew what I can do to their stupid little faces.

If I could only wake up in the morning thinking 'Control yourself' ! But I don't sleep. I don't eat, sleep, or any of those weird stuff people do. I'm a monster. A vampire. And for 107 years, I've been an 17 - 18 year old. Nobody really noticed me, because I never did special things. My beauty amazed them, all the time, but they only bared 2 years with me... it's not like anyone remembered me in the meetings. I was that girl who filled up the class, the girl they needed so the minister won't send threats.

Until that night. The prom night. I never had a prom in my human days, never been to a fair or anything. I didn't have a need to be changed because of some sick disease, God forbid. It was made by accident. This guy was determined to make an 'army' of newborns and train them to be "vegetarian" (that means not drinking human blood, but animal blood.). I didn't want to be a vampire. I never did. Not even now.

Most of my human experiences happened to me while being a vampire. Proms, graduations, several admirers. But I never smelled anything so good since I've known myself. We sit together in Biology, and it's making everything ever so complex! The worst thing is that after the class ends every girl just... jumps on him. I'm not jealous. Never!

It was until that prom night. I was applying my make-up, as always, and putting on my newest dress, as always. I was telling myself that I should control myself tonight, that his parents will be very sorry...  
And I would be very sorry because that smell would be gone. When I arrived there, my nose wrinkled a bit, because of the horrible smell. Where was my smell? My beautiful, favorite, smell?

It smelled horridly like... alcohol. My nose wrinkled more at the even thought. I never knew that in Forks proms actually had alcoholic drinks, but that part of Washington was the weirdest place I've ever been in my life (hmm... even if, techincally, I'm dead, right?) so I just shook my shoulders and entered the gym. Nobody turned to look at me.

Tonight was going to be hard. For all of us. It's not that easy to control yourself! As I was sitting down, thinking, I could feel the smell of alcohol get harder and harder, and examined the room with my eyes, as I could feel them turning dark grey seeing what I secretly always wished to see. Cullen, with a huge smile on his face... coming towards me. Yeah, right, he was drunk and I was a ferocious vampire! What would he want? (sarcasm.)

„Hey, Linda!" He shouted in my ear, so loud even planet Mars could hear. „How are you, honey?" I stared, annoyed. He let out an idiotic giggle, not making me smile the least.

I could just see my eyes, pitch black, glaring at him.

„Come on, Janie, dear? I haven't seen you in soo much time!" He leant to kiss my cheek, and he was so hot (or was it because I was cold?) that it made me back away. „Okay, now, let me show you a beautiful place!" he whispered, trying to look happy and surprised. I sighed.

I knew I was so much more powerful than him, of course! He could never, ever, rape me or kidnap me or fool me but... why was I following him? The dirty human!

„Edward! Let me go!" I tried to warn him, pulling my hand from his. He just giggled and dragged me along. Why was he so strong? I concentrated, and then shook my hand from his. He grinned.

„You know you want this, too." he whispered in my ear, closer to me than I've ever imagined to be with a human. I shook my head.

„No I don't! Why would I ever want to do... anything with a hu- stupid boy?" I remained calm, waiting for his reaction on my response.

„I'm not even drunk, Belle." He smiled, reaching for me.

„It's Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

„_I'm not even drunk, Belle." He smiled, reaching for me._

„_It's Bella."_

He grinned.

"You're beautiful." ... and deadly. Anyhow, senior, too bad I can't blush!

I grinned.

"You're stupid."

"But you want me."

"No I don't. "

Even so, he roughly kissed me. I couldn't hold myself back. I kissed him back. No taste of cherry chapstick (but he wasn't a girl, so why bother?). He backed away, smirked, and ran. What was I supposed to do now? Follow the filthy human? Suck the blood out of his brains?

„Great." I mumbled. There you go, scary vampire, kiss a drunk ... _creature_.

„Bella?" I heard someone yell, and turned back. I could easily recognize the voice, it was melodic and soft.

„What?" He giggled. Giggled... loudly.Is that even possible?

„Come out, let's play!"

„No. Leave me alone." I didn't bother yelling it out for him, just because I had a tense feeling that he could hear me anyway.

„Please, Bella. I'm not even that drunk anymore. You just think I am."

„How did you remember my name?"

„Come ooon!"

„Edward, leave me _ALONE_! You don't even know what I can do to your stupid face."

„Oh, yeah? I wanna see."

„You don't."

„What are you, anyway? A vampire? You could be." he chuckled.

That moment, I turned white and I realized that I lost my old intense vampire thinking long ago on the road.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I decided to leave an A/N this time. Thanks for checking my story out and stuff, on Mibba people would've just ignored it. I'm sorry for this stupid filler, I just figured that I need to post a new chapter. Thank you, again. :)**


End file.
